Taking Chances
by In A Rush
Summary: This is based on Offspring starting from the episode where Nina has slept with Mick. Read more to find out, it plays out differently from the show.  Please take the time to review as i am open to ideas


_Okay so we all make mistakes in our lives, I clearly didn't anticipate this one though, it's one of the biggest mistakes of my life and it suck's. Life just sucks. Sure you bring in this bundle of joy into the world and you help save their lives as well as the mothers but where is the satisfaction in that when you don't have anyone to share it with?_

_I royally stuffed up this time. I mean Jimmy isn't talking to me because Billie had to open her big mouth. Well I did deserve it after what I did but then she is also ignoring me and so is Chris. There is another failed relationship before it even began. God, what's wrong with me._

_Billie moved back to dad's, and while I like the fact I have the house to myself and I don't have to walk into any surprise guests, I miss her crazy company._

_And now I have to go to work today and deal with being around Chris with him not talking to me._

Standing outside the hospital, Nina stares at it for a minute and tells herself, _**just breathe Nina, it will be fine, just walk in with your head held high and show him that you aren't going to mope in self-pity.**_

"Hey Nina, room 303 has been having contractions every 5 minutes, it looks like the baby is in distress." Zara yells out as soon as Nina steps off the lift.

"Thanks Zara, I will be there in a minute." Nina says walking to the desk and grabbing the file of the other nurse.

"Is Doctor Hadley in yet?" Nina whispers to the nurse at reception.

"Yeah, his currently tied up with another patient at the moment." She says as Nina nods her head before walking off.

Walking to 303 she hears a lady yelling out profanities from 200 metres away from the room.

_**Oh god it's going to be one of those days.**_

Reaching the door she takes a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello Catherine, I'm Doctor Proudman and I will be delivering your baby today, so let's see how you're doing." She says taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"Can you get her some pain relief please?" Nina asks Zara.

"Yeah sure." Zara says walking out.

"Okay, I'm going to take a look to see how far dilated you are and we will administer some pain relief for you shortly." Nina says before taking a look to see how far along she was.

"Okay, your 7cm's dilated, now all I need is to do an ultrasound to check on the baby and we will go from there, now this will be slightly cold." She says smiling at her.

"Is my baby going to be okay?" Catherine asks.

"That's what I am looking at right now, okay it looks like the umbilical cord is wrapped around the babies' neck, now there is no need to panic, I will be performing a caesarean and your baby will be delivered safely, looking at its location it seems to be stuck in your pelvis which may have caused a fracture in your hip, we will get that x-rayed later on." Nina says just as Zara walks back in to administer the pain relief.

"Zara, I need to perform a caesarean, can you please explain the risks involved to Catherine and her husband and then get here prepped, and I'm just going to book a theatre." Nina says before walking out.

"I got paged, how is the baby doing?" Chris asks walking into the theatre while Nina was working on the mother who was bleeding out.

"The baby is breathing on his own; the mother is losing a lot of blood." Zara told him as she approached him while Nina yelled out orders to the other staff to help get it under control.

"Well I will just go and give him a check up and take him to his father if everything appears to be okay, it looks like it will be a while till they are finished in here." He says all the while not looking over at where Nina was working on Catherine.

After having had a long day of 6 caesareans, delivering another two babies and having checked up on Catherine to explain that she had to perform a hysterectomy to save her life, Nina was more than relieved to be able to head home to get some sleep, after all it was now 5 in the morning and she was exhausted.

_**God I hope I can get a couple of hours sleep without my phone ringing.**_ She thinks as she gets into her car and driving out of the hospital.

Pulling up at a red light, Nina checks her phone and sees a message from Billie from earlier in the morning saying to leave her alone. Deciding that Billie needed her space, Nina throws her phone into the console of her car and starts to drive off when the light turned green only to hear a blazing horn coming from the left hand side and seeing a truck driving through a red light straight into her car.

As the overwhelming pain takes over her body, she surrenders herself to the darkness thinking, _**great now I'm going to die.**_

Meanwhile at the hospital, there has been a complication with a patients labour and the hospital couldn't get a hold of Nina.

"Where is Doctor Proudman?" Chris asks as the nurse walks into the patient's room.

"We are still trying to get a hold of her." The nurse says before walking back out.

"Sorry, I will be back in a minute; I just need to make a quick call." Chris said before walking out of the patient's room.

Once having shut the door, Chris pulls out his phone and dials Nina's number. As he is waiting for her to pick up he thinks _**come on Nina, pick up, pick up, the patient needs you. I need you.**_

After it has gone to message bank he walks to the nurses' station and checks if the nurse Caitlin has heard of anything just as the phone rings.

"Yes she does work here, why what has happened?" Caitlin asks.

"Okay thanks for that, I will send someone straight down." Caitlin says.

"What happened?" Chris asks noting the look of shock on her face.

"That was a paramedic; they just attended to a MVA." She says not meeting his eyes.

"Okay." He says confused.

"It's Nina, they found her hospital I.D around her neck, apparently it was a nasty accident, someone ran through a red light, her car is a ride off and she is unconscious at the moment, it's not looking good, someone needs to meet them down in emergency, they are on their way." She says looking up at him.

"Can you get someone to cover my shift as well as her's, I will stay there with her, you can page me if you need me until someone else can come and finish my shift" Chris says.

"Yeah, keep me posted please." She says to his retreating back.


End file.
